staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5411 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5411); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Z przygodą na ty - Czarny rycerz, odc. 5; serial TVP 08:40 Z przygodą na ty - Wyprawa odważnych, odc. 6; serial TVP 08:50 Pocoyo - Super Pocoyo, odc. 31 (Super Pocoyo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara (Return of Jafar) 66'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 10:25 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek na letnim obozie, odc. 85 (Horrid Henry's Summer Vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:45 Wściekłe gary - odc. 11; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Lista pasażerów; felieton 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Utrapienie, odc. 3 (A Pain in the Neck); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:30 Lista pasażerów; felieton 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1678; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2067 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Marcin Daniec i Kabaret Jurki; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5412 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5412); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5413 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5413); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1679; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2068 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2185; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy nie umie tańczyć, odc. 5 (Timmy Can’t Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Platinum Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Świdnicki Krause 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Afryka, moja miłość, odc. 2/3 (Afrika, mon amour, teil 2) 87'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 22:05 Teatr Telewizji - Głosy wewnętrzne - txt str.777 67'; spektakl teatralny 23:30 Pragnę cię (I Want You (Beloved)) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 6 (Big Shots, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 4 (Lost IV, ep. 4, Eggtown); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:45 Niewolnice Terpsychory 2 (Terpsychora's Captives 2) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 28 "Zwierzęta"; magazyn 06:55 Grzech?; reportaż 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 153 - Tajemnicza pacjentka; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Maciej Jachowski 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Sztuka życia 12:20 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 12:55 Pytając o Boga; magazyn 13:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 6; teleturniej 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (30) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 43 (240) Ósmy cud świata; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 571 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 825; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 566 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - List do mordercy (Letter to My Killer) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Meksykańska wojna narkotykowa (This Word: Mexico’s Drug War) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:40 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 10/12; serial TVP 03:40 Jack Reed: szukając sprawiedliwości (Jack Reed: A Search for Justice) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, Na żywo 17:07 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:11 Pogoda; STEREO 17:14 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:42 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 19:05 Tele - Eko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:16 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:28 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:39 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:11 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 9 (Francescos Mediterranean Voyage - Crete - ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 10 (Francescos Mediterranean Voyage - The Dodecanese - ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:41 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:58 Za kulisami PRL - Kłamstwo katyńskie - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 16 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 18 8:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 6 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 306 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 31 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 276 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 277 Sezon: 6 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 25 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 154 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 12 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1285 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 31 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 278 Sezon: 6 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 150 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1286 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 26 20:00 Hancock 22:00 Pościg pod ostrzałem 0:00 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie Odcinek: 1 1:00 Program interaktywny 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1546 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 7:50 Epitafia katyńskie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 70 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 492 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:05 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 571 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 793 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 572 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 71 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 812 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1427 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 794 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 20 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 921 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 492 1:30 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii 3:10 Rozmowy w toku 4:05 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 119, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 157, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 139, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 160, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 39 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 140, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 161, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 59, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 60, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 144, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Pierwsza apokalipsa - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 22:05 Galileo - odc. 209 23:05 Galileo - odc. 210 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Tylko Kaśka - Kocham Jacka odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Blaszak podlaski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 347; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Grzech?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Tele PRLe - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 146* - Na ratunek; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 18* seria II - Mocne papiery; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 57; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 28; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 9/13 - Jak zbudowali sobie domek (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Blondynka - odc. 3/13* - Nie każdy może być grabarzem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Benefis - Gołdy Tencer (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 5/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 6/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 9/13 - Jak zbudowali sobie domek (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 347; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 04:55 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia